My Lovely Yunho
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/BL/yaoi. Mengapa saling memiliki itu adalah hal yang sulit? Mengapa memiliki seorang Jung Yunho seutuhnya seperti menggapai sebuah jurang yang tak berujung? "Tapi aku bersedia menjadi seorang gay, jika kekasihku nantinya adalah laki-laki yang sangat indah seperti dirimu... ".
1. Chapter 1

**MY Lovely Yunho**

**by ****- Gia**

**YunJae**

**Persembahan untuk :**

**Hanna Sukkie and story motifasion from Eliska Jung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap lembaran kertas itu sekali lagi. Dia merasa gagal dengan hidupnya saat ini. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh saat cintanya sendiri tak mampu diselamatkannya. Mengapa saling memiliki itu adalah hal yang begitu sulit? Mengapa memiliki seorang Jung Yunho seutuhnya seperti menggapai sisi terdalam sebuah jurang yang tak berujung? Mengapa?

**.**

**My Lovely Yunho**

**Gia**

**.**

_**One Day**_

Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Seorang laki-laki yang telah menjadi dokter hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupku yang selama ini baik-baik saja, berubah total begitu sosok pemuda itu menyentuhnya.

Dia adalah sosok yang berhasil membuat segala kenormalanku menjadi jungkir balik. Seperti gempa yang mengguncang permukaan alam semesta. Seperti badai yang memporandakan keteraturan alam. Kehadirannya seperti magnet yang menggeretku mendekati poros tubuhnya.

Ah, Jung Yunho. Seorang pemuda yang mengajariku tentang sebuah kenikmatan dan surga.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk jadwal tugasku di rumah sakit umum Dongnam Hap medical centre. Seragam putih serta semua perlengkapan yang ku perlukan nantinya.

Saat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, aku selalu heran dengan para perawat sekaligus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kenapa mereka senantiasa melayangkan tatapan aneh itu padaku? Apa yang mereka lihat sebenarnya? Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas tatapan mereka membuatku sebal. Aku ingin menghilang saat berpasang-pasang mata seolah menelanjangiku. Ditatap oleh orang-orang itu rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Dokter Kim!" langkahku berhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Membalikkan badanku aku menemukan seseorang berwajah tegas itu. Bang Yong Guk. Salah satu dokter specialis di rumah sakit ini. Dia mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih besar padaku yang kuterima dengan mengerutkan kening heran. "Apa ini?" tanyaku. Yong guk mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tau apapun.

Alisku terangkat saat melihat judul kepala surat di tanganku. Undangan untuk menjadi tamu pembimbing di Universitas Seoul? Yong guk, aku yakin dia juga melihat isi surat itu. Senyumnya melebar perlahan sebelum menepuk bahuku. "Ku rasa kau bisa sedikit refreshing di area kampus itu. Sekalian mencari tambatan hati baru."

Puk

"Awww!" pekiknya.

Aku memukul Yong guk dengan kertas surat ditanganku karena laki-laki itu mulai menggoda lagi. Hal yang paling tidak kusukai. "Ayolah teman. Kau perlu pelepasan untuk hasrat yang terpendam setelah berkarat lima tahun lamanya." Ucapnya lagi membuatku mendesis emosi.

"YAK!" pekikku yang justru membuatku malu sendiri karena orang-orang mulai melirik kearah kami.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau. Aku tidak butuh saran menyesatkanmu itu." Bisikku kemudian. Dia malah tertawa dan berlalu dari hadapanku dengan senyum menggoda serta nakalnya. Membuatku menghela nafas lelah. Aku menatap kembali undangan itu lalu menggigit bibirku pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali pada tujuan awalku. Ruang kerjaku.

Senin pagi. Disinilah aku sekarang. Didepan gerbang Universitas Seoul yang sangat megah. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat dulu aku pernah menjadi bagian dari kampus ini. Ah, kenangan itu berputar kembali di kepalaku. Aku merapikan penampilanku sejenak lalu kembali melangkah menuju bagian terdalam universitas ini.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukan bagian informasi padaku.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan? Bukankah kelasmu ada dibagian managemen? Kau serius ingin mengikuti kelas kedokteran? Yaa.. Jung Yunho. Dasar aneh."

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku. Bukankah kata hati berada dia atas segalanya? Bahkan mengalahkan rasionalisme pikiran dan kerja otak. Kau tidak mensurvei kalau sebagian besar wanita itu menggunakan kata hati mereka dalam bertindak? Karena itulah untuk mengerti seorang wanita, kita harus belajar bagaimana mengikuti kata hati."

Aku mengerutkan kening saat tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan ringan di depan pintu ruangan yang kutuju itu. Bisa kulihat dua sosok namja yang berpostur tinggi. Aku menggeleng saat mengetahui remaja berkulit tan dan bermanik musang itu bukan mahasiswa kedokteran, tapi mengikuti kelas ini? Tidak punya kerjaan. Tapi setelahnya aku tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar apa jawaban pemuda itu barusan.

Hmm

'_Kata Hati'_

Aku setuju tentang itu. Tidak bodoh juga pemuda itu. Aku suka kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Aku melangkah maju menerobos kedua pemuda di depan pintu itu. Namun sekali lagi langkahku harus terhenti.

"Awass! Minggir!"

Bruk

Argkh!

Aku tidak bisa memprediksi saat kejadian itu terjadi didepan mataku. Semuanya begitu cepat dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda musang itu mengerang sambil memegang erat sikunya. Buru-buru aku menghampiri pemuda musang itu dan melihat lengannya. Rupanya tergores paku di dinding dekat pintu saat orang-orang tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

"Sepertinya lukanya dalam. Jika kau bersedia, aku akan mengobatinya." Ucapku lalu mendongak untuk melihat reaksinya. Saat itulah aku merasakan bahwa aku baru saja 'terpesona?'

'_Dia tampan.'_

Ah, sial. Aku menggigit bibirku menahan kesal karena pikiran bodohku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan bahwa ada laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Bodoh. Aku benar-benar idiot karena memuji manusia yang jelas-jelas bergender sama sepertiku. Tentu saja. Alangkah baiknya jika yang ku puji itu adalah sosok yeoja yang cantik. Aku menggeleng dan sekali lagi menatap kearahnya menunggu jawabannya setelah mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran bodoh yang baru saja bergelayut.

"Anda..." sosok pemuda lain yang berada bersama kami tiba-tiba menyahut. Aku menoleh kepadanya tanpa melepas tanganku yang memegangi siku pemuda musang itu. "Aku adalah orang yang ditunjuk untuk menyampaikan materi perkuliahan hari ini. Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi teman si namja musang itu terlihat syok dan buru-buru membungkuk padaku. "Joseonghamnida uisangnim. Temanku tidak apa-apa. Cuma butuh sebuah plester dan lukanya akan sembuh." Ucapnya kemudian. Aku akan menyangkalnya, tetapi namja musang yang sedari tadi diam telah mendahuluiku. "Kurasa tidak Chanyeol. Kalau dokter mengatakan lukanya sedikit dalam, maka harus diobati dengan sungguh-sungguh. Benar begitu dokter Kim?"

Astaga. Apa pemuda ini baru saja mengerling dengan tatapan aneh yang menggoda kepadaku? Sialan. Aku langsung melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, membuat laki-laki musang itu mengernyit dan mengaduh pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku_"

Drtttttt, Drtttttt

Getar ponsel menghentikan kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahku. Aku merogohnya dibalik saku celana.

"Yeobseo. Nee? Saya mengerti. Baiklah terimakasih untuk pemberitahuannya." Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap kedua pemuda dihadapanku bergantian. "Kelasku di tunda sehabis makan siang." Ucapku.

"Benarkah uisangnim? Ah, aku harus menemui Baekhyun kalau begitu. Bye Yunho." Aku tercenung menarik kedua alis mataku ke atas. Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu melesat meninggalkan aku dan laki-laki musang ini berdua? Firasat burukku tiba-tiba menghujam.

"Apakah kau akan mengobati lukaku dokter Kim? Aww,, ini sedikit sakit kau tau." Aku memutar bola mataku lalu menarik lengannya membawanya masuk kedalam kelas yang akan kugunakan untuk pembimbingan yang tertunda itu.

Bayangkan, aku dan seorang laki-laki yang sejak lima belas menit lalu menatapku intens seperti sedang mengulitiku. Argh! Aku menutup kedua mataku mencoba mengabaikan iris musang yang sangat, sangat menganggu itu. Kami duduk saling berhadapan di dua kursi yang ada pada deretan paling atas. Sebuah ruangan dengan bentuk kursi menanjak dan sebuah layar _lcd _di depan mimbar. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" ucapku pada akhirnya karena merasa jengah dengan perbuatannya. Aku tau dia tersenyum.

"Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

"Ya. Sangat." Aku menjawab penuh penekanan. "Aku berfikir sesuatu saat sedang menatap wajah anda dokter Kim." Gumannya membuatku menarik sebelah garis mataku lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada seorang laki-laki seindah dirimu."

Aku tersedak oleh air liurku sendiri. Sialan, apa namja ini baru saja menggodaku? Ooh... aku benar-benar baru kali ini mendengarnya langsung di depan mukaku. Jika biasanya aku hanya mendengar bisik-bisik di belakangku, sekarang. Laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho ini mengatakannya tanpa sungkan sedikitpun. Brengsek, aku memaki diriku sendiri saat tiba-tiba darahku berdesir mendengar pujiannya. Aku pastikan mukaku memerah saat ini karena tatapan intensnya.

'Kim Jaejoong... sadarlah. Kau bukan GAY.' Perintah pikiran di bawah sadarku. Hell, mengingat kata itu membuatku penasaran juga. Apa namja di hadapanku ini adalah seorang homo?

"Apa kau Gay?"

Argh! Ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulutku sendiri yang telah lancang menayakan hal itu. Mulut bodoh! Makiku dalam hati. Aku terkejut saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Aku menghela nafasku lalu kembali berkonsentrasi mengobati lukanya di siku tangannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memujiku?"

"Apakah memuji itu dilarang?" ia menggeser duduknya hingga bersandar penuh pada sandaran kursi kayu yang didesain senyaman ini. "Tidak." Balasku singkat. Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku dan mendapatinya tengah tersenyum aneh. "Tapi aku bersedia menjadi seorang Gay jika kekasihku nantinya adalah laki-laki yang sangat indah dan semenawan dirimu Ja-e-joo-ngie-."

Aku terbelalak. Dia mengeja namaku dengan mendesah? What? Gila, aku pasti salah mendengar kata-kata yang barusan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan anak ini? Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi gila jika tetap bersama dengan laki-laki yang menurutku...

Baiklah, aku mengakui, dia memang jauh lebih tampan, manly, sexy? bahkan jauh lebih laki-laki dibandingkan diriku. Tapi tetap saja, dipuji oleh seorang laki-laki sama sepertimu itu adalah sebuah kekalahan dalam hidup. Aku menggeleng.

"Sudah selesai. Kurasa jam makan siang hampir berakhir Mr Jung. Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke kelasmu. Managemen bisnis di gedung sebelah utara kelas ini." Aku menempel plester di lukanya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Namun tubuhku tiba-tiba oleng dan dalam sekejap aku terjatuh ke dalam pangkuan seseorang. Apalagi kejadian sesudahnya.

CUP

Terpaku. Kacau, syok, tercenung, seperti melihat penampakan di depan mata. Ah, yang jelas seperti semua hal aneh yang ku alami membaur menjadi satu. Apakah sekarang aku sedang di cium oleh seorang laki-laki? Aku sibuk mengerjap saat kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut itu menyesap pelan bibir bawahku. Membuat perutku berdesir aneh. Apalagi saat kurasakan benda tak bertulang milik laki-laki dihadapanku mencoba menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku.

Wait,

Benda tak bertulang, lidah? Bibir? Ciuman?

Urghh!

Aku mendorong tubuh laki-laki musang itu dan menarik tubuhku sendiri menjauh. Tatapan tajam kulontarkan padanya. "Apa kau GILA? HAH? Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanyaku tidak percaya masih diliputi syok luar biasa. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum? Atau menyeringai?

Melihat ekspresi wajahnya membuatku emosi. Kuraih kerah bajunya dan menariknya. Tanganku sudah bersiap melayang diudara. Dengan kepalan yang kapanpun bisa saja langsung meninju wajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi sayang dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku. Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dan suara gumaman serta celotehan menggema mengisi dan memenuhi ruangan tempatku dan namja sialan ini berada.

Ah, sepetinya kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku menarik kembali tanganku yang terkepal lalu meraih tas milikku yang terjatuh di lantai sebelum berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah mimbar. Aku sempat melirik namja itu lagi dan kulihat senyuman memuakkan itu belum juga pudar dari wajahnya.

Argh

Dasar musang brengsek sialan! Makiku dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengajar dan menyampaikan materiku dengan baik gara-gara pemuda sialan itu. Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memaki diriku sendiri yang mudah terpengaruh dengan tatapan musangnya yang sangat tajam itu. Sampai akhirnya bel panjang mengakhiri penjelasanku tentang _kanker servick_.

Aku membereskan perlengkapanku dan meraih tas kerjaku sebelum berjalan mengikuti siswa-siswa yang keluar dari ruang kelas. Namun langkahku terhenti sekali lagi saat kurasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku berbalik dan menoleh. Dia lagi.

"Yaa, apa maumu?"

"Pulang bersama?" tawarnya padaku. Aku mengerutkan kening lalu mengulas senyumku sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Aku membawa mobil Yunho ssi. Ku rasa kau benar-benar harus mengunjungi seorang dokter psikologis atau mungkin kau bisa memiliki seorang terapis. Ah, kalau kau mau aku bisa memperkenalkan temanku padamu." Lontarku dan berlalu meninggalkanya begitu saja.

_Seet_

"Apakah sopan meninggalkan orang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi atau paling tidak ucapan selamat tinggal dokter Kim?" Astaga, aku tau garak-gerik ini. Persis seperti seorang lelaki yang menahan wanitanya untuk pergi. Jangan heran aku tahu hal ini, Ingat, karena aku pernah melakukannya pada seseorang dulu, terlebih aku juga laki-laki sama sepertinya. Dan aku harap Jung Yunho, pemuda di hadapanku ini tidak menganggapku seperti seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, secangkir teh. Setelah itu kuharap kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi." ucapku dan dia tersenyum setelahnya. "Terimakasih." Jawabnya ringan lalu berjalan disampingku.

Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa keputusan itulah yang membuatku terbawa pada sebuah jalan yang nantinya tidak bisa aku lepaskan. Sebuah jalan yang membawaku pada sebuah dosa ternikmat dalam hidupku. Jung Yunho, sebuah dosa ternikmat yang menyelami takdirku.

Entah aku terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana, aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan begitu saja mobilku di halaman depan tempat parkir universitas Seoul, sementara aku sendiri pergi menaiki mobil orang asing yang saat ini duduk di hadapanku, menatapku terus dan terus tanpa bosan. "Apakah ada kelainan di wajahku?" tanyaku padanya yang dijawab dengan ulasan senyum kecilnya.

"Nde. Ada kelainan yang sangat besar di wajah Anda dokter Kim." Ujarnya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang memiliki wajah begitu indah dan mempesona seperti Anda dokter Kim? Bahkan aku yang seorang lelakipun sangat mengaguminya dan memujanya."

Aku mendengus. "Apa kau baru saja merayuku? Demi Tuhan, aku dirayu seorang lelaki? Ck." Aku berdecak dan mengumbar senyum kecutku lalu menyeruput teh dalam cangkirku. "Anda bisa mengartikannya demikian. Well, aku merayumu, mengagumimu, memujimu, dan terpesona olehmu. Apakah itu salah?"

"Ah, aku bisa gila dan muntah jika terus berada disini. Kurasa, aku harus pergi Yunho ssi. Selamat tinggal." Ucapku lalu beranjak pergi. Namun decakan kesal menghampiriku lagi saat kurasakan laki-laki musang itu kembali menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menahanku pergi. Aku memutar bola mataku lalu menoleh padanya. "Apalagi Yunho ssi?' tanyaku.

"Apakah aku memiliki harapan untuk menjalin sebuah komitmen dengan Anda dokter Kim?"

Ya ampun. Laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. "Apakah kau gay?" tanyaku sekali lagi yang disambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Bukan. Tapi jawabanku akan tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali Anda menanyakannya. Aku rela menjadi seorang gay jika kekasihku nantinya adalah Anda dokter Kim." Aku menarik nafasku dan memilih duduk kembali di hadapannya. Ini adalah restoran mahal yang hanya di kunjungi segelintir orang. Aku tau karena aku dan para dokter pernah diundang oleh kepala rumah sakit untuk merayakan pesta di tempat ini. Karena itulah, aku tidak khawatir jika ada orang yang akan menguping pembicaraan kami. Itu sungguh tidak mungkin. Pikirku.

Aku baru akan membalas ucapannya, saat seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang membawa sebotol _champange?_ Astaga apalagi ini? Batinku bertanya entah pada siapa. "Kami tidak memesan. Tolong_"

"Ah, terimakasih. Tolong letakkan saja di sini. Aku yang memesannya, kuharap Anda tidak keberatan dokter Kim, sebagai salam hangat pertemuan kita." Aku menatap laki-laki itu tidak percaya.

Percayalah, aku tau dan sangat jelas mengerti bahwa minuman yang dipesannya adalah jenis berkelas tinggi. Jangan pernah tanyakan harganya, mungkin gajiku sebulan tidak mampu membelinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak peduli dengan minuman mahal yang kau pesan Yunho ssi, tapi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Apa kau tidak terpesona padaku?"

Laki-laki yang aneh. Apa maksudnya menanyakan hal itu? Aku menarik nafas menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Aku bukan gay Yunho ssi. Aku bahkan mungkin tujuh tahun lebih tua di atasmu. Apa kau tidak sadar hal itu? Apa kau masih berniat menjadikanku kekasihmu setelah tau hal itu?"

"Nde. Benar sekali. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Aku mengganga. Mungkin wajahku konyol sekarang, tapi aku tidak peduli itu saat ini. Aku bertanya dalam hati apa mimpiku terakhir kali, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang semacam ini? Astaga, aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucapku pada akhirnya. Aku beranjak saat Yunho menuangkan _champange_ kedalam dua buah gelas berkaki dimeja. "Paling tidak kau harus menghormati undangan minum dari orang lain. Bukan begitu dokter Kim?"

Aku mendesah lelah. Kutatap segelas minuman mahal itu sebelum menyambarnya lalu meneguknya hingga habis dalam sekali teguk.

CK

Laki-laki itu berdecak. "Cara minum yang sangat salah. Bagaimana bisa Anda menikmatinya sambil berdiri dan tidak merasakan cita rasanya. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajari Anda?" aku mengangkat garis mataku dan memperhatikannya mengangkat gelas _champange_ dengan elegan. Menghirup aroma minuman itu lalu menyesapnya.

Seet

Aku tidak sadar saat Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tanganku membuatku jatuh kembali ke dalam pangkuannya. Dalam keadaan ini aku benar-benar linglung saat laki-laki itu dengan cepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapanku. Bibir hatinya menyentuh bibirku, menggeseknya hingga kurasakan cairan _champange_ itu menjalari lidahku dan menerobos masuk. Aku tidak sadar saat Yunho menodai mulutku dengan campuran saliva dan minuman yang beberapa saat lalu di pesannya. Lidahnya menari didalam rongga mulutku. Menuntun benda tak bertulang milikku mengikuti jejaknya.

Saat aku tersadar, aku mendorong dadanya dan bangkit berdiri. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Laki-laki musang itu menciumku tanpa permisi. LAGI? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku menatapnya tajam sementara dia justru tersenyum puas?

"Shit. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" umpatku penuh amarah.

"Menunjukan padamu bagaimana cara ternikmat untuk menikmati sebuah _champange._" Katanya tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Aku menutup kedua doe eyesku menahan amarah. "Aku pergi." Ucapku akhirnya. Bergegas secepatnya pergi dari laki-laki yang benar-benar membuatku gila ini.

"Dokter Kim, apa kita akan mencoba untuk lain kali?" langkahku terhenti mendengar seruannya. Tanpa menoleh aku ucapkan kalimat terakhirku padanya.

"Aku sudah menikah Yunho ssi."

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Yunho**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**To b C**

Hanna chan, mianhe its long time. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar untuk intinya. Aku g terlalu ngerti alur yang ada di recomend PM mu karena no SUB. Jadi aku bikin intinya sama, but dengan ide dan alur yang kubuat sendiri. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Dan eliska eonni, ff ini aku gabung dengan ide yang muncul saat kita habis dari gathing cassie dulu. Yah, foto melas mr jung tidak bisa terlupakan begitu saja.

Bagaimana lanjut tidak...


	2. Chapter 2

**MY Lovely Yunho**

**by - Gia**

**YunJae**

**Persembahan untuk :**

**Hana Sukie and story motifasion from Eliska Jung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku sudah disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas pasien di atas meja kerjaku. Melelahkan memang, tapi bukan hidup namanya jika tidak diterpa kelelahan. Aku tersenyum mengejek pemikiranku sendiri.

Aku memulai dengan melihat _resume_ beberapa pasien rujukan yang kemarin di berikan dokter kepala rumah sakit. Aku sedikit heran, dari sekian banyaknya dokter di rumah sakit ini, kenapa harus aku yang selalu di beri tugas-tugas berat dan aneh.

Mengeluh, ya. Itulah aku, bukan hidup jika tidak ada keluhan.

Baru saja aku menyentuh penaku, telepon rumah sakit berdering, membuatku berdecak kesal. Apalagi ini. Aku menarik gagang telepon dan menggumankan salam sehalus mungkin. Berbasa basi itu penting, agar tidak menimbulkan salah paham. Batinku mengangguk setuju.

"Yeobseo. Nde, uisangmin. Saya segera kesana. Nee, algesumnibda."

Hah

Panggilan mendadak yang sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan tugas dokter lain yang absen? Selalu aku, aku dan aku. Tidak adakan orang selain aku?

Aku bangkit lalu meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaanku yang belum sempat kusentuh hanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan orang lain.

.

.

.

"Eoh, dokter Kim syukurlah anda sudah datang. Yeolie dari tadi tidak mau diperiksa. Bocah ini benar-benar membuatku pusing." Aku tersenyum saat melihat suster Ahra mengadu padaku. Gadis ini sudah bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku selama hampir 3 tahun, bahkan aku sendiri yang mentraineenya. Dia gadis yang baik, tapi satu kelemahannya, tidak bisa menutupi rasa kesal dan mudah sekali pusing dengan masalah kecil yang dibuat pasiennya.

"Tenanglah Ahra ssi." Tuturku lalu masuk kedalam sebuah kamar VIP pasien dengan nama Jung Yeolie. Gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun. Kulihat _resume_ yang di berikan oleh Ahra padaku. Dia mengidap penyakit leukimia yang seharusnya di perhatian dengan intensif oleh dokter jaganya. Park Yoochun, namja itu akan ku cincang jika bertemu nanti. Seenaknya saja tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan pusing dan takut menulari pasiennya? Konyol.

"Yeolie-ya. Aku punya permainan yang baru saja ku download di ponselku. Mau melihatnya?" tanyaku pada tubuh Yeolie yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Dokter Kim, bukankah dilarang_" Ahra berbisik disampingku dengan nada khwatir.

"Shuttt!" aku mencoba meyakinkan Ahra bahwa apa yang ku lakukan cukup baik-baik saja. Perlahan kulihat gadis itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit selimutnya menampakan kedua matanya yang mengerjap lucu.

Slap

"Jinjjayo? Kau tidak berbohong kan dokter? Apa aku boleh memainkannya?" Yeolie membuka seluruh selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Gadis itu menatapku berbinar tapi juga raut curiga dilontarkannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponselku. "Satu jam setelah kita melakukan pemeriksaan eotthe?" sambungku sebelum menyerahkan ponseku padanya. Gadis itu berfikir sejenak. "Okey." Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak surai hitamnya. "Dokter Kim, aku permisi untuk mengecek pasien lainnya. Kuserahkan dia padamu. Gamsahamnibda." Aku mengangguk dan memberikan Ahra senyum kecil saat yeoja itu pergi meninggalkanku dengan pasien Park Yoochun ini.

"Apa dokter sudah menikah?" tanyanya saat aku tengah memeriksa gadis itu. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan dia mendesah kecewa. "Dokter Kim sangat cantik. Jinjja yeopoda" Sebelah alisku terangkat dan mengerling pada Yeolie. "Cantik? Aku lebih dari tampan Yeolie-ya." Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia meletakkan ponselku di atas meja nackhas lalu mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya padaku.

"Aku suka dokter. Apakah aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi? Ayolah berikan aku berita yang baik dokter Kim. Agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang nantinya."

Tersentak dengan ucapannya. Aku berhenti seteleh membenarkan selang infusnya lalu berjongkok di tepi ranjangnya. Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku sudah menikah 6 tahun lalu. Setahun setelah menikah, istriku telah meninggal karena kanker servick. Kuharap itu kabar baik untukmu? Hmm... Jadi jangan menyebut lagi tentang kepergian. Arrachi." Yeolie menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mian..." lirihnya sedikit terselip nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. Ku belai puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Lalu mengecupnya dengan sayang. "Gwaenhana. Aish! Kau melupakan kesempatan bermain yang kuberikan hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan aneh. Baiklah, aku akan mengambil kembali ponselku."

Yeolie mengangkat kembali wajahnya lalu tersenyum padaku. "Aku akan memberikan pangeran untuk dokter Kim." Keningku berkerut. "Pangeran? Bukankah seharusnya putri?" ulangku dengan wajah heran. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Anya... pangeran jauh lebih cocok untuk dokter Kim." Serunya dengan senyuman manis.

"_Benar sekali. Pangeran sangat cocok untuk Anda dokter Kim."_

Aku tertegun mendengar suara itu. Aku masih belum pikun untuk mengenali milik siapa suara bass itu. Jung Yunho. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan benar saja, tubuh tegap laki-laki itu bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada. Astaga apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sini? Aku bingung. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sebelum merubah posisinya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan pasien.

"Ajjhusi!" Yeolie memekik membuatku beralih melihat gadis itu. Namun pandanganku kembali pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri disampingku. Tinggi, dengan tatapan tajam dan tampan. 'Bodoh' kenapa lagi-lagi aku berpikiran seperti itu. "Hmm.. sudah menikah. Lalu ditinggal pergi. Apakah itu berarti Anda seorang _single_ sekarang dokter Kim?"

Aku terdiam antara syok, rahasia yang terbongkar, alasan apa yang harus kuberikan, dan kenapa laki-laki ini bisa ada dihadapanku sekarang? Bibirku menjadi kelu tiba-tiba. "Yaa, Yunho ajjhusi. Benar-benar paman yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa kau baru muncul disini setelah aku di rawat sebulan yang lalu eoh?"

Yunho ikut berjongkok disampingku. Meraih tangan Yeolie beserta tanganku yang masih menggenggamnya sekaligus.

"Mianhe. Paman sibuk dengan urusan surat-surat kepindahan di Seoul. Oh, Yeolie-ya, bagaimana kalau paman berjanji akan menjadi pangeran yang baik untuk dokter Kim eotthe?" Aku tersentak dengan ucapan namja musang ini. Dengan pasti kutatap wajah kecilnya yang tampan itu sementara Jung Yunho justru menatap Yeolie dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh.

Menutup kedua mataku. Sepertinya melepaskan diri dari laki-laki Jung ini akan sedikit sulit. Batinku.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho. Dia adalah namja yang sangat keras kepala. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana bisa dia tetap berada di rumah sakit sampai pukul setengah sebelas malam? Dengan alasan yang membuat kepalaku berputar karena pusing. Ia menungguku. Entah untuk apa, aku sendiri tidak tau.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku sudah menunggumu selama 4 jam lamanya." Ujarnya sambil membututiku sampai ke ruang kerjaku. Aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku Yunho ssi."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Yeolie Dr. Kim, kau tega membuatku menjadi seorang laki-laki yang mengingkari janji?" tanyanya memblokir gerakan tanganku yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas pasien di atas meja. Aku berhenti lalu menatapnya. "Baiklah, kau beruntung. Aku akan pulang bersamamu tuan Jung. Oh, sejak kapan kau berbicara tidak formal padaku?" aku ingat sedari tadi Yunho tidak menggunakan lagi kata-kata 'anda' saat berbicara denganku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat bahu, membuatku mendengus.

Akhirnya aku disini. Berdua denganya di dalam mobilnya. Aku tau Yunho mencuri-curi pandang padaku. Tapi lebih baik aku tidak menanggapinya atau berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tatapanku mengarah keluar, melihat jalanan serta lampu-lampu penghias yang mengiringi perjalanan kami.

"Jaejoongie, bagaimana jika kau mampir ke tempatku. Tidak terlalu jauh."

Ajakan itulah yang menjadi sebuah awal. Saat diriku akan terjatuh dalam lingkaran dosa itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa aku menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ajakannya. Membuat lekukan senyum melekat di sudut bibir hatinya. Membuat celah itu menjadi lubang yang mampu memerangkapku hingga terkubur dan terjerat didalamnya.

Tidak salah apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Lima belas menit kemudian kami telah tiba di sebuah kompleks apartement mewah di kawasan elite. Kami keluar dan Yunho menarik pergelangan tanganku memasuki apartementnya.

Elegan, indah, luas, dan sangat mewah. Itulah kesan pertamaku. Bahkan livingroomnya dua kali lipat luas dari milikku. Aku menganggukan kepala dengan pemikiranku. Sedikit heran orang seperti apa sebenarnya Jung Yunho ini. Apakah mungkin seorang mahasiswa memiliki semua ini? Mungkinkah dia adalah anak orang kaya? Pikiran seperti itu berseliweran dalam kepalaku.

Aku duduk di atas sofa dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu mengambil sebotol anggur dari dalam mini bar di sudut ruangan. Astaga, aku akui bahwa dia berkelas. Jung Yunho, dia tidak terduga dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada dalam situasi ini bersamanya.

"Minum?' tawarnya menyodorkan segelas anggur padaku yang kuterima lalu mengecapnya pelan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya di hadapannya. Cukup saat itu. Ah, mengingat hal itu, aku jadi benar-benar merasa malu sendiri. Ya, Yunho mencuri ciuman dariku saat itu.

Aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho telah duduk disampingku. Ia menarik gelas anggur itu dari tanganku lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja. Kedua pandangan kami saling bertemu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya tatapan matanya. Damn! jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar saat jemarinya menyentuh daguku. Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa diriku seolah tersihir. Saat ini yang kurasakan hanyalah kebekuan, pikiranku yang tiba-tiba Blank! Dan debaran jantungku yang menggila. Isi perutku seperti bergolak akibat sensasi pagutan lembut yang menyapa kedua belahan bibirku.

Kurasakan benda lunak itu memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku mendorongnya. Bukan karena menolak, tetapi justru ingin menjemput benda itu agar bermain dan menjelajah lebih dalam serta memberikan permainan yang memabukkan untukku.

Aku tau bahwa sekarang aku sudah menjadi gila. Gila oleh ciuman yang membuatku terhanyut ini. Gila oleh aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki yang tengah merengkuh tubuhku semakin merapat padanya. Sungguh aku telah gila...

Dia mendorong tubuhku hingga kepalaku menyentuh lengan sofa. Gerakan lidahnya semakin tidak terkontrol menjelajah di dalam mulutku. Aku ingin mendorongnya untuk menjauh, tapi kehendak hatiku berkata lain. Aku ingin lebih dan lebih, aku ingin melakukan hal ini sampai tahap akhir, sampai aku benar-benar kehabisan nafasku, sampai aku tidak sanggup lagi meladeni ciuman mautnya. Ini gila, ya karena kami sama-sama laki-laki.

Tubuhku bergetar saat tanpa sengaja sesuatu yang sakral milik kami saling bersentuhan. Saat itulah pikiran rasionalku bekerja. Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh hingga ciuman panas itu akhirnya terlepas menyisakan sebuah benang saliva yang langsung ku usap. Aku bangkit dan duduk.

Mengusap kasar rambutku, aku berpaling dan menatap diriku sendiri.

Astaga, sejak kapan Yunho. Pemuda itu melepaskan kancing kemejaku?

"Mianhe... aku_"

Aku menatapnya disampingku. Sekali lagi tatapan kami bertemu. Sorotan manik musang itu masih tetap tajam namun terselip kelembutan di dalamnya. Aku menggeleng dan berkedip saat tidak mampu melawan pancaran dari sepasang retina itu. Senyum mencemooh kemudian terlontar dari bibirku tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari.

"Apa aku baru saja akan melakukan seks dengan seorang namja? Ini gila. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Ujarku menyangkal.

Hah,

"Sebaiknya Anda kuantar pulang dokter Kim, sebelum aku kehilangan kendali dan menerkammu." Ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri. Aku melirik Yunho dari sudut mataku. Entah siapa yang baru saja bicara, yang jelas itu bukan diriku saat dengan lancang bibir nakalku berucap.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sampai tahap akhir."

Bodoh

Aku langsung menunduk dan merutuki diriku sendiri. Astaga.. Kulirik Yunho. Ia mengerling padaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Mungkin saja ia sedang menilai. "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan? Aku tidak masalah jika kita melakukan sebuah malam penuh gairah bersama."

Mendengar kata 'gairah' tubuhku mendadak terasa panas. Bahkan ereksiku terasa semakin menyempit di dalam celanaku. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Mungkin ini terdengar gila karena kami sama-sama namja. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyelesaikan ini sendiri dengan membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata didalam kamar mandiku. Dengan perlahan kuanggukkan kepala menyetujui pertanyaannya.

Bisa kulihat Yunho menarik senyumnya. Bahkan sebelum sempat aku berucap, ia sudah berada tepat disampingku dan melumat bibirku. Jilatan lidahnya terasa sangat intens di bibir bawahku. Seumur hidup, jujur aku belum pernah mengalami keadaan yang penuh gairah membuncah seperti ini. Dengan mendiang istrikupun tidak. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini menyihirku, ciumannya terasa sangat luar biasa. Aku memberikannya akses masuk kedalam mulutku lebih dalam agar Yunho bisa menginvasinya. Kami saling bergulat lidah tanpa mau ada yang mengalah.

Dua puluh menit berlalu saat kami menghentikan ciuman basah itu. Aku sadar, mata musang Yunho tidak berpaling sedikitpun dariku. "Bagaimana rasanya ciuman basah dengan seorang laki-laki Jaejoongie?"

Perutku tergelitik saat mendengar Yunho memanggil namaku semanis itu. "Berdirilah. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan sangat kau sukai."

Tanpa membantah, aku mengikuti perintahnya dan berdiri. Tubuhku menegang saat Yunho berjongkok di bahwaku. Jemarinya terulur untuk membuka gasper celanaku. Aku gemetar sekarang. Saat kudengar suara zipper celanaku yang terdengar membuka. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Sensasi aneh melandaku. Bisa kurasakan bahwa kain yang menutup tubuh bawahku telah tertanggal. Aku juga merasakan saat Yunho menatap ereksiku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihatnya menjilat kedua sisi bibirnya. Perasaan malu memenuhiku. Refleks aku menggerakkan tanganku menutupi kemaluanku.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah? Aish!" ia tergelak saat melihatku menutupi milikku. Aku tidak percaya di menertawakannku. Baiklah, aku bodoh karena terlena dan benar-benar sangat bodoh untuk bersedia melakukan seks dengan laki-laki sama sepertiku. Aku bodoh, ini gila dan memalukan serta laki-laki yang masih tergelak dihadapan kejantanaku sama gilanya dengan keadaan ini. Aku sudah bersiap akan menarik kembali celanaku keatas saat tangan Yunho menghalanginya. Ia menggeleng.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mengira bahwa aku telah dipermainkan oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu tuan Jung Yunho."

Bersikeras menarik celanaku keatas. Aku terperanjat saat dengan cepatnya Yunho sudah memasukkan kejantananku kedalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat menggerogotiku. Sensasi ini mengalahkan apapun yang pernah kualami.

Aku memperhatikannya menjilat dan mengulum milikku. Bahkan kontak mata kami tidak terputus sama sekali. Rasa panas menjalari tubuhku dan kulihat Yunho menyeringai sambil memasukkan lebih dalam ereksiku hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Oh. Yunho... Sialan ini nikmat. Sangat nikmat!" racauku keluar begitu saja. Ia semakin bernafsu dan menambah intensitas kulumannya serta hisapannya pada milikku. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi saat kurasakan sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar dari ereksiku yang berkedut serta membesar dalam rongga mulut Yunho. Beberapa detik berikutnya aku mengeluarkan erangan keras saat aku ejakulasi didalam mulutnya.

Yunho menelan habis cairan itu. bahkan ia menjilatinya hingga bersih tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Tubuh lemas dan ambruk kembali diatas sofa. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku.

Yunho kembali duduk disampingku dan menciumku lagi. Bisa kurasakan cairan spermaku dalam mulutnya dan bergabung dengan saliva kami. Ia mendorongku hingga kepalaku membentur lengan sofa seiring dengan panggutannya yang terasa semakin intens.

"OH... Jae,bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki bibir semanis ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti menciummu sayang. Bibirmu begitu nikmat."

Aku melayang oleh kata-katanya. "Lepaskan kemejaku Joongie." Tanpa komado untuk kedua kalinya aku langsung menuruti permintaan Yunho. Ku buka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya tanpa memutuskan ciuman kami.

Kedua telapak tanganku berada di atas dadanya. Tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sangat bagus. Oh God, kurasa aku telah terpengaruh oleh pesona namja Jung ini.

Kabut nafsu memenuhi ruangan disekitar kami. Saat pergumulan itu mencapai titik ternikmat antara aku dan Yunho. Saat pelepasan hasrat kami menyembur dan menjadi aroma seks yang begitu kuat hingga membuatku benar-benar akan mencandukannya.

Jung Yunho, laki-laki yang mengajarkanku tentang sebuah kenikmatan dan surga. Ia adalah namja yang berhasil membuatku melayang dan menjejaki kembali erotika sebuah hubungan. Dia adalah dosa sekaligus kenikmatan untukku dan yang pasti Yunho telah memberikan sebuah ejakulasi ternikmat yang telah menghilang lima tahun ini setelah kematian istriku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan mengeliat diatas tempat tidur. Mataku mengerling kesamping saat kudapati seseorang tengah tersenyum padaku. Aku tersentak. Jadi yang semalam kualami bukanlah mimpi? Aku membuka selimut dan melihat tubuhku telanjang.

Yunho terkikik geli lalu mengecup bibirku kilat. Menyadarku dari keterkejutan yang tiba-tiba menerpaku. "Kau tidak bermimpi Jaejoongie. Kau ada diatas ranjangku bersamaku semalaman, bercinta denganku dan melakukan seks yang luar biasa hebat." Wajahku memerah seketika. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku hingga tanpa sengaja melihat jam diatas nackhas meja belajar Yunho.

Seperti disambar petir. Aku melihat bahwa jam itu menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi?

"Gawat! Aku terlambat masuk kerja. Mandi, aku perlu mandi secepatnya! Dimana kamar mandinya? Ini gawat! Kepala rumah sakit akan mengomel. Pasien-pasienku pasti menungguku. Astaga! Ya Tuhan!" Aku berlarian di kamar sambil mengacak rambutku. Bahkan aku lupa sedang telanjang saat ini. Aku berhenti saat mendengar seseorang meledak tertawa. Satu-satunya orang yang patut ku pelototi adalah namja yang masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur yang sedang menertawakanku. Jung Yunho.

"Yaa! Jangan tertawa bodoh. Aku sedang terlambat gara-gara kau." Geramku dan memberikan tatapan penuh kutukanku padanya. Ia menghentikan tawanya dengan deheman dan batuk samar.

"Kamar mandinya ada disana sayang. kau bisa memakai handuk bersih yang ada di gantungan sebelah kanan. Aku akan kebawah mengambilkan pakaianmu. Atau kau mau menggunakan pakaianku hmm?" Aku mendengus padanya dan tanpa menunggu apapun, aku langsung menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Yunho sebagai kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit aku selesai bersiap-siap. Terpaksa memakai pakaian kemarin, aku berdoa semoga orang-orang tidak menyadarinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku terlambat selama bekerja dirumah sakit dan semua ini adalah ulah namja bermarga Jung yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Sampai jumpa Jaejoongie. Sepulang kuliah, aku akan menemuimu dan kita bisa makan siang bersama." Aku memutar bola mata mendengar ucapannya. Yunho bersikeras mengantarku, sementara memang aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas secepatnya keruang praktekku. Semoga tidak ada masalah hari ini.

.

.

.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencoba melakukannya saja. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku benar-benar telah terjerumus kedalam pesona seorang Jung Yunho. Ia memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini menghilang dalam hidupku. Meskipun sebenanya aku mengharapkan bahwa yang ada bersamaku adalah seorang yeoja, tapi dengan Yunho, aku mendapatkan lebih dan lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan. Ia membuatku hidup. Menggelengkan kepalaku menyadari bahwa sekarang aku sedang menunggu kedatangan namja itu untuk menepati janjinya makan siang bersamaku. Ini sungguh konyol_. 'apa yang terjadi padamu Kim Jaejoong? Kau seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang kasmaran._' Batinku mengerang dan mengejek diriku sendiri. Ini memang aneh, karena aku baru bertemu dengan Yunho dua kali. Lebih gilanya kami melakukan seks luar biasa dalam semalam. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan bahwa Yunho tidak akan datang memenuhi janjinya. Dia pasti bersama temannya yang tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol? dan makan siang bersama gadis-gadis cantik ditempat kuliah mereka_. 'dasar Kim Jaejoong bodoh.'_ Makiku pada diriku sendiri.

SET

"Kajja. Aku mengendara seperti orang gila untuk sampai disini dalam sepuluh menit. Kau harus menyuapiku setelah ini Jaejoongie sayang." Aku terkejut saat melihat Yunho berada dihadapanku, memegang tanganku dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Astaga ia seperti hantu. Datang begitu saja. Aku menarik alisku begitu menangkap kata-katanya. "Apa katamu? Menyuapimu? Huh!" Yunho memberenggut saat aku mendengus keras.

"Hey, bukankah kau berdiri di lobi rumah sakit karena menungguku? Akui saja Jaejoongie-ya. Aku sangat lapar dan kepalaku seperti ingin pecah karena mempelajari bisnis monopoli dan pasar saham dengan praktik monopsoni atau apalah itu. Sekarang saatnya aku dimanjakan olehmu."

Aku terkekeh dengan ucapannya. Namun tidak berkata-kata lagi saat Yunho sudah menyeretku keluar dari lingkup rumah sakit menuju restoran Jepang di sebrang jalan.

Dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang suka sekali bermanja padaku. Tapi disisi lain ia akan menjelma sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang mampu membuatku melayang dan terlindungi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti itu padaku. Satu kata-katanya yang selalu mampu kuingat dengan cukup baik.

Saat ia memegang tanganku seusai kami makan siang bersama. Tatapannya dalam dan menghanyutkanku seperti samudra biru yang ingin sekali aku selami dan jelajahi.

"Jaejoongie, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bergetar. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat atau bahkan salah menurutmu. Tapi jujur hatiku selalu berdebar hebat sepeti ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhku saat berada disampingmu. Pikiranku serasa damai setiap kali memandang wajahmu. Kau adalah adiktif bagiku dan satu-satunya yang mambuatku terjatuh dalam keterpesonaan. Aku tahu mungkin kau masih sedikit riskan dengan hubungan seperti ini. Yang perlu kau ketahui hal ini tidak hanya kita yang mengalami, banyak diluar sana hubungan antara sesama namja, bahkan teman kuliahku Chanyeol juga sama. Karena itulah, bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan membuat sebuah komitment denganmu?"

Aku terkesiap dengan pengakuannya.

"Yunho.. kita baru_"

"Aku tahu. Kau yang pertama. Aku tidak atau belum pernah menjalin komitment dengan siapapun sebelum ini. Bahkan dengan yeoja sekalipun. Tidak ada yang mempengaruhiku sekuat apa yang kau lakukan Joongie. Please..."

Aku menutup mataku. Memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus kuambil. Ya Tuhan, kami bahkan terpaut dalam jarak umur yang berbeda sangat jauh. Ia lebih muda dariku dan ia belum pernah berkomitment dengan siapapun? Apa Yunho telah gila meminta seorang duda menjadi kekasihnya?

"Yunho. Sebaiknya kau berfikir lagi. Kemarin malam adalah... yang kita berdua lakukan itu sebuah kesalahan dan tidak seharusnya kita masih berhubungan sampai sekarang. Aku hanya terpengaruh saat itu. Carilah gadis yang baik dan yang paling penting bukan seorang namja apalagi seorang duda sepertiku. Okey. Kau tampan, pintar, masih muda. Kau mempesona dan menakjubkan jadi pergilah dengan temanmu yang tinggi itu lalu bertemu dengan yeoja kemudian berkencan dan menjalin hubungan dengan mereka."

Aku bangkit berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkannya agar Yunho bisa berfikir tentang keputusannya. Tapi lengannya menahanku. Berbalik, kulihat wajahnya yang berubah keruh.

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini kalau kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku."

Aku tersentak. "Mwo? Jangan konyol Yunho."

Ia menggeleng dan menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkramku. Aku bersyukur karena restoran ini berbentuk ruangan sekat, jadi tidak ada yang menonton atau mendengarkan apa yang kami bicarakan.

"Kumohon. Kita bisa mencobanya bukan? Bagaimana kalau tiga bulan? Bisakah kau mengabulkan itu?" sungguh wajah memelasnya sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang Jung Yunho sepertinya.

"Jaejoongie? Dokter Kim?"

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya seperti itu. Sebuah anggukan kepala kupersembahkan pada namja ini. Entah ini sebuah keputusan yang benar atau tidak. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya dan tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru dengannya. Yunho bangkit langsung memelukku dan menciumku bertubi-tubi. Ia pasti bahagia, begitupun juga denganku.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Yeolie dirumah sakit. Tetapi itu sebenarnya hanya kamulflase belaka. Orang yang ingin ditemuinya sebenarnya adalah aku. Ya, sudah sebulan kami bersama. Tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Yang berarti kami baik-baik saja. Bang Yoong Guk dan suster Ahra tidak jarang mengorek informasi apa yang terjadi padaku dan Yunho. Mereka sering memergoki Yunho tengah acap kali berucap mesra padaku. Tapi aku hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman penuh misteriusku. Aku hanya belum siap jika mendengar Yong Guk menggodaku karena menjalin hubungan dengan sesama namja. Biarlah mereka menunggu, toh cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu nantinya.

Tidak jarang aku menghabiskan malam di aparttement Yunho. Benar kata pepatah jika sesuatu yang menyenangkan itu sangat menarik untuk dilakukan berulang-ulang. Termasuk malam panas antara aku dan Yunho. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya mengerang diatasku, sentuhannya yang memabukan selalu berhasil menggetarkan setiap saraf dalam otakku. Intinya, aku telah kecanduan oleh Jung Yunho.

Dan malam ini adalah malam dari sekian waktu yang kami habiskan bersama. Lebih gilanya saat kalian tahu kami melakukan hubungan seks kami dimana? Aku masih berpakaian seragam resmi kedokteran rumah sakit dengan Yunho yang duduk di atas ranjang pasien dalam ruang praktek pribadiku.

Aku tersenyum disela-sela kegiatanku menikmati kejantanan Yunho yang berdenyut dan membesar dalam mulutku.

"Oh.. Jae! Shit. Ini terlalu nikmat. Sialan, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini luar biasa." Menekan kepalaku semakin dalam di antara kedua pahanya. Yunho menumpahkan seluruh cairan cintanya kedalam mulutku. Aku hampir saja tersedak jika dia tidak menarikku keatas ranjang dan kami mulai berciuman lagi.

Srak

Aku dan Yunho sama-sama tersentak dan terpaku saat tirai hijau yang menutupi kegiatan kami tersingkap oleh tangan seseorang.

Aku semakin menengang begitu sepasang mataku melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini. Pria itu berdiri dengan wajah tak terartikan. Tatapan matanya yang terbingkai kacamata bundarnya menatap tajam bergantian kearahku dan Yunho.

"Sa-ja-ng-nimmm..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat seperti ini Dokter Kim Jaejoong? Dan kau juga Jung Yunho!" Bentaknya. Suara pria pemilik rumah sakit tempatku bekerja itu menggelegar penuh amarah.

Aku bangkit dan merapikan diri. Sementara Yunho menarik kembali celananya. "Sajangnim ini tidak seperti yang anda kira. Saya bisa menjelaskan ini..." aku langsung bungkam melihat tatapan mata pria itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri aku dan Yunho. Sebuah adegan yang terjadi dihadapanku membuatku tersentak.

PLAK

Tamparan keras itu terlontar pada Yunho dan membuatku membeku seketika. Yunho dan atasanku saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Abeoji! Ini bukan kesalahan Joongie. Kami tidak sengaja melakukannya di tempat ini."

Deg

Sangat perlahan aku menoleh ke arah Yunho. Apa dia bilang barusan? **'ABEOJI?'** mulutku menganga tidak percaya.

'**Yunho anak dari pemilik sekaligus kepala rumah sakit ini? MATILAH AKUUUUUUU!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubercontinuesss**


End file.
